justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crying Blood
(DLC) |artist= |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year= 2008 |dlc = August 17, 2015 (NOW) March 24, 2016 (JDU) |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= Easy (Remake) |effort= Moderate (Remake) |nogm= 4 (Original) 8 (Remake) |mc= |pc= |gc= |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 50 |nowc= CryingBlood |audio= |dlc = October 28, 2010 (JD2) July 31, 2015 (NOW) March 24, 2016 (JDU) |kcal = 17 8.4 (Remake) |dura = 2:30 (Remake) }}"Crying Blood" by was featured on as a downloadable track, but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a woman with orange hair in a ponytail with a purple band, light blue earrings, a white baseball jacket with a purple letter "A" on it, and orange neck and pockets. She also wears a light brown skirt, a purple and light blue undershirt with purple and orange sleeves, purple leggings, and white shoes. Her glove is light blue and her outline is pink. Remake In the remake, the dancer is in a slightly lighter hue. Cryinbloodcoach.png| (from Rock Lobster s Mashup) cryingblood_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background The background is relatively simple - it is simply a teal wall with a dogtooth pattern. There is also a Polaroid picture of a white limousine parked in front of a brightly lit diner. The picture also shows a purple sky with multiple silhouettes of palm trees. At the top left corner of the picture, there is cursive writing which reads "for my love". Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves (8 in the remake) in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3/Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake): Put your hand near your lips as if to say "Oh". Gold Moves 2 and 4/Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake): Stretch your hands out and lift your right leg. cryingblood gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake) Cryingblood gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 (Remake) in-game cryingblood gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake) Cryingblood gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 (Remake) in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: *''Pump It'' *Take On Me (Mashup cover) *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Rock Lobster'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia General *The background reappears in Rock Lobster on . *On and , the lyrics are mistaken as "Uncut just to need me", when it should say "Unconditionally". **On , the lyrics read "Uncut missed me lonely". **On , the lyrics read "uncut missed you lonely". Routine *In a Beta video, it shows that the routine was originally going to have 8 Gold Moves instead of 4. **Also, the red line that shows the title of the song and its author displays just "INVALID TEXT" in both folders.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFAElw5EGK0 **However, there are 8 Gold Moves in the remake. ***This makes the routine the second in the series to utilize a beta element in its remake, following Who Let the Dogs Out?. It is followed by Futebol Crazy. *In the French trailerhttps://youtube.com/watch?v=bArGXwd7BRQ for from July 2011 this dancer dances in front of You Can't Hurry Love s background. However, You Can't Hurry Love s pictograms still appear. *Examining the pictograms, one can notice that a pictogram has a semi-transparent arrow, and the pictograms from that replaced the first, third, fifth and seventh Gold Moves are more saturated. **Addictionally, each arrow/couple of arrows has a different hexadecimal. *On the Wii and PS3 versions of , despite not appearing in Take On Me s Mashup, the dancer appears on the menu icon for that Mashup. *The coach appears in a themed party set, with a different color scheme: her hair and skirt are green, and the purple parts are in a darker hue. *This dancer and Firework have been used in many promotions for the DLC s. *Along with some other routines, when this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. *Despite the fact that the dancer s facial features are not visible on the remake s square, they are still visible during the routine. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 c46a2dad 14.png|''Crying Blood'' Cryingblood-0.jpg|''Crying Blood'' (Remake) CryingBlood cover albumcoach.png| album coach f433410286fbcbca554d17b8509cb978.png| album background CryingBlood banner bkg.png| menu banner CryingBlood_map_bkg.png| map background cryingblood_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cryingblood cover 1024.png| cover 456.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200456.png|Golden avatar 300456.png|Diamond avatar Pictos-sprite-3.png|Pictograms Cryingblood score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots cryingbloodmenu.png|''Crying Blood'' on the menu Cryingblood jd2 gameplay 1.png| gameplay Cryingblood_jdsp_menu.png|''Crying Blood'' on the menu Cryingblood jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_cryingblood.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements crying blood beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others Beta.jpg|The coach in front of the You Can't Hurry Love background Cryingblood jdsp background.png|Background Takeonmemu cover generic.png|Appearance in Take On Me s Mashup square Ef001a094f3c1853860a58120b477e6e.jpg|The coach with a different color scheme (on the right) Videos Official Music Video V V Brown - Crying Blood Teasers Crying Blood - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Crying Blood - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Crying Blood - Just Dance 2 JUST DANCE SUMMER PARTY CRYING BLOOD Crying Blood - Just Dance Now Crying Blood - V V Brown - Just Dance Unlimited Crying Blood - Just Dance 2017 Crying Blood - Just Dance 2018 Crying Blood - Just Dance 2019 Extractions VV Brown Crying Blood Extracted Coach from Just Dance 2 Extra Songs References Site Navigation de:Crying Blood es:Crying Blood Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Downgrade